The Best Birthday Gift
by lagseeing1123
Summary: Naruto receives a paper bag filled with chocolates for his birthday and with it was a note saying 'If you want to know who I am, meet me on the rooftop after class. I'll be waiting for you.' KibaNaru. A Naruto Birthday One-Shot. Warnings: Rated T. Fluff. Yaoi. Complete.


Happy Birthday Naruto.

Naruto receives a paper bag filled with chocolates for his birthday and with it was a note saying ' **If you want to know who I am, meet me on the rooftop after class. I'll be waiting for you.'** KibaNaru. A Naruto Birthday One-Shot. Warnings: Rated T. Fluff. Yaoi. Complete.

The Best Birthday Gift

3:25 PM

I stared at the wall clock on the far side of the room, wishing for the remaining five minutes to go by as fast as possible because I wanted for class to be over as soon as possible. The curiosity was killing me. If you ask what I was curious about, it had to do with the three large Toblerone chocolate bars, or rather pyramid bars and a note I received during lunch break.

I opened my locker and found a note inside, telling me to reach on top of the locker where I would find a paper bag. I did as told and indeed I found a paper bag and inside it were the chocolate bars and another note. The first thought that came to my mind, or rather question was who could it be from? It was my birthday, my sixteenth but who would give me chocolates and anonymously too?

I took the note that was inside the paper bag and read it. The message had me gaping.

Happy Birthday Naruto.

 **Really, I don't know what came over me to write this to you. I've been in love with you for two years and I don't think I can go on anymore without telling you. If you want to know who I am, meet me on the rooftop after class. I'll be waiting for you.**

And that was the reason why I was so fidgety in my seat. Someone just confessed to me that they were in love with me. I wanted to know who it was. I want to thank them personally for the chocolates and tell them that I'm happy to know they thought about me like that.

Then again, I was already in love with someone else. But I couldn't just leave that person hanging without an answer. So, I'm gonna meet up with them and talk about it.

CRING!

"Okay class, you are dismissed. Don't forget to do your homework." Mr. Hatake announced to us. The five minutes just flew by when I thought about what happened during lunch and I hurriedly grabbed my bag and made my way out the door. Before I meet with this person, I first need to see Kiba, my best friend and secretly the boy that I'm in love with. He promised that he would take me out for ramen after class to celebrate my birthday and he would probably be looking for me. I had to tell him first to wait for me a bit while I meet with this secret admirer of mine.

Actually, it's ironic because last month when I asked Kiba during a random conversation if he was interested in someone, he said that he already had someone he likes but he would never tell me who. That broke my heart. If I could have any wish, it would only be for me to be that someone Kiba was talking about. But what the heck, that's absurd. Kiba was straight as an arrow. He flirted with girls and checked their curvy figures out, and since I was almost always with him, I always noticed it.

And now I was going to be meeting someone who claimed to be 'in love' with me for 'two years'. It was like I was going to be in Kiba's position and this someone who I was gonna meet was in mine. It's really sad. Why couldn't just two people fall in love with each other and not with someone who likes another person?

I had already walked down the hall during all that musing and was in front of the room of Kiba's last class but I didn't see him. I peeked inside the classroom and to no luck he wasn't there too. I brought out my cellphone and tried to call him but he didn't answer.

Ugh, I had to meet up with this person soon or else they might leave the rooftop and think I'm some cold, apathetic person who couldn't even give them a bit of my time. I was not like that so deciding to just look again for Kiba after I met with this person, I scurried to the direction of the stairs and climbed up until I was met with the door to the rooftop.

My heart begun to beat fast. I was suddenly nervous of meeting them. I took three deep breaths and then twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, my eyes being slightly blinded by the light from the afternoon sun. I placed one hand in front of my face to shield me from the light and when my vision finally adjusted, I was so shocked when I saw the person that stood in front of me.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" I asked him. I was looking all over the halls and his classroom so I could tell him to wait a bit for me and here he was on the rooftop?

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Really? Who is it? And did you happen to see anyone else here?" I asked with oh so pure innocence.

"Yes. But I suppose I'm done waiting. And no, there's no one else around here except you and me." Kiba replied. He was standing there looking so cool with his hands inside his pockets.

"Oh." So whoever it was that told me to come here probably backed out. I mean, shyness could easily do that to a person. And fear of rejection. Just as why I couldn't tell Kiba my real feelings for him. I and that person who sent me the chocolates were so much alike. That was what I thought and boy how I was proven wrong in the following moments. "Wait a second, you said you're done waiting? But if there's only the two of us here, then that only means you were waiting for me."

I stated my observations but Kiba made no reply and instead just smirked.

"But we didn't plan on meeting up here Kiba. We were supposed to meet in the hallway. I suppose I'm lucky to see you here."

"But I did ask you to come here." Kiba said. I looked at him utterly puzzled. I couldn't remember him telling me that we should meet on the rooftop. What was he talking about? He didn't clarify it for me but instead asked me a question that I first asked him.

"Why are you here Naruto?"

"Huh, that? I was supposed to meet someone but I suppose they backed out. I received chocolates for my birthday and a note that told me to come here if I wanted to know who they were. But you're the only one who's here." I told him. He just chuckled and then walked towards me.

"I was the one who gave you the chocolates." he finally said.

My eyes blinked for like five times in confusion. He was the one who gave me the chocolates? And he was waiting for me here, on this rooftop. But if those were true then that would only mean one thing.

"I'm in love with you Naruto. Have been for a long time." he confessed to me.

It was as if the whole universe stopped and even time itself. I stood frozen in place and my mouth was probably hanging wide open as the words he said to me played inside my head over and over and over and over again. Too many overs.

"You're in love with me?" I questioned him after getting out of my shock, unable to believe that I heard him correctly or that he was telling the truth. For all I know, he could have read the note inside the paper bag during lunch break too. His locker was just two lockers away from mine.

"Yes. I'm in love with you. My best friend. I just couldn't hide it anymore Naruto. When you asked me a month ago whether there was someone I liked, I told you there was but I couldn't tell you that it was you. I've been bother by it every night since then until I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to tell you somehow and since your birthday was fast approaching, I came up with this way of telling you. I know that's there a huge chance of you not feeling the same way for me, with me being another guy as a likely reason, but now that you know, I hope that you wouldn't hate me for feeling this way about you."

I stared at Kiba as he said all of those revelations. It was so much to take all in but I could see and feel he was telling me the truth. This person he was talking about that he liked, it was me. It was ME. And hearing that, I couldn't be any happier.

Unable to control my emotions anymore, I ran towards him and hugged him hard.

"Oh Kiba, I'm so happy that you feel the same way about me. I've been in love with you too for a long time Kiba." I confessed to him too. He felt the same way and therefore I had no more reason to hide to him how I feel about him. It was a dream come true. And if it was just a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

"You are?" Kiba asked. It was his time now to be frozen in place.

"Yes. I love you Kiba." I said to him happily as I released the hug and looked at him. It took a few seconds but soon enough his shocked face turned into on with smile.

"I'm so glad to hear that Naruto." he sighed in relief. For a few moments we just stared at each other, somehow still taking all in what had transpired. But then the moment of stillness was broken when I saw Kiba leaning towards me. I realized what he was about to do and so I closed my eyes and received the kiss he gave.

My first kiss.

I felt like I was on cloud nine. My body felt light and butterflies filled my stomach. His lips were slightly chapped but they felt soft and warm. I leaned towards him too to put in more pressure and the sensations intensified. Every detail of that kiss would now be engraved into my memory, for me to relish for as long as I live.

When our first kiss ended as we pulled away, I felt an immediate longing for those lips that have just been against mine not even a second ago.

"I have another gift for you." Kiba announced. By brows raised, not really expecting that he was gonna say something like that after our kiss.

"What is it?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Close your eyes." he instructed. I narrowed my eyes on him, thinking about why I had to close my eyes for it but followed him all the same. Soon I felt his hand take one of my hands and opened it palms up. He placed something on it which felt cool and then I recognized that it was some sort of a metal chain. I closed my hand on it and that was when I realized what it was. I opened my eyes in excitement.

"My necklace." I shouted out loud and I was proven correct as I saw the light green crystal inside my hand. "But how? You searched for it? Where did you find it? I thought I was never gonna see it again after losing it four years ago."

"It's gonna be a secret for now." was the only reply Kiba gave. We were only twelve years old that time and we were playing in the woods behind Kiba's house. We only realized it after we went back to his house and for days we tried to search for it but I lost hope and told Kiba we should just give up. The woods was a large area and I could have lost in anywhere or an animal might have dragged it off. But Kiba, after all these years, found it for me. There wasn't a better birthday gift than that.

"Thank you Kiba. Thank you so much. I'm so happy right now." I said to him as I hugged him again. I felt tears slide down my right eye. I suppose I had always been the more emotional between us two. "First I learn that you feel the same way about me Kiba and then I get back my precious necklace given to me by my godmother. I'm just so happy."

I felt Kiba pat my back as I said all those things. He felt so warm and comforting. I'd definitely want to cuddle up with him, especially now that I can since we're in love with each other. But wait, what are we now by the way?

"Kiba, what are we now?"

"Well, after giving you the necklace, I was gonna ask you if wanted to be my boyfriend. So, do you?"

"Of course I want to be." I replied and then surprising him, I kissed him. He returned my kiss and I could say that was what sealed it. We're boyfriends. Finally.

"So, now that we got that cleared out, let's go to Ichiraku's. You can order anything you want."

"Really. Yey! You're the best boyfriend ever Kiba." I grinned at him. He just smiled back and held my hand as he led me towards the stairs.

October 10th, my sixteenth birthday. Let that date be marked as the day I became Kiba Inuzuka's boyfriend, my best friend since childhood and now finally my boyfriend.

END.

A/N: Happy birthday Naruto.

So much for setting deadlines but procrastinating. I wrote this in the last hours of October 10th from where I'm from. Took me two hours only of continuous writing. There wasn't any proofreading done yet because I need to post this before October 10 ends and I'm running out of time.

This was not what I had really planned to write. There was something I was writing originally, based on a request from trueimpa but in the middle of writing it, I realized it wasn't fitted to be posted as a birthday fic because it had a gloomy start. So I paused my writing for it and began writing a new one and it turned out to be this one.

I hope you enjoyed the sweet little fluff one-shot between Kiba and the birthday boy. If you liked it, don't hesitate to leave a review and click favorite.

As for The Internship Syndrome, chapter 19 will be posted on October 12. Stay tuned.


End file.
